


Remissionem

by ThePrivatePinkLady



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Christianity, God - Freeform, Jesus - Freeform, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrivatePinkLady/pseuds/ThePrivatePinkLady
Kudos: 1





	Remissionem

Dear Lord, your highness, your almighty grace, I come to you, a sinful being to ask. 

I ask for your forgiveness, for I have committed acts that speakth things you despise. 

My eyes have seen things that are the opposite of you, oh father! 

My mind, which you ever so generously gave me, I have used against you and all your everlasting glory. 

My hands have been violent, they have acted in violence and overreacted, for I know you shall never want that in your people, oh glorious Lord! 

Why do I, and everyone else continue you on this way, Jehovah? 

For you gave us everything, you said just ask for it and it will be done, yet people despise your everloving name and wish for evil things. 

We took the fruit, when we lived in perfect childlike innocence. 

For we may judge on Earth, like anyone, but you make the final decision in everything, for you are the beginning and the end, and are in everything. 

But we thought we would know better, yet you still gave us free choice. 

When the Israelitis left Egypt and wandered the desert, they grumbled for food, and you provided mana, when they asked for water, you graciously gave, and when they reached the promised land? They were still ungrateful and didn’t ask for forgiveness. 

You punished them, yet you still forgave them, even after they worshiped faux idols. 

So Lord, I ask you, please, cometh into my heart, change me, and forgive me, for that was the greatest gift; your son, who came to cleanse the world. 

Oh thank you, thank you Lord! 

Amen.


End file.
